My Mizfit
by missobsessed22
Summary: "Izzy, look at me" he said softly. I couldn't look up at Mike. "I don't care if you want me to or not, I'm always going to be here to protect you... I'm always going to want to keep you safe... and it's not because you're my friend" I looked up at him, the hell does he mean? "It's because I love you..." (All songs used in te story do not belong to me what-so-ever)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_"I'm throwing away pictures that I never should have taken in the first, place. And it's cold in my apartment as I'm changing all the colors from the brightest reds to grays" _came the familiar sound of the song 'If You Wanted a Song Written About You All You Had to Do Was Ask' by: Mayday Parade **(1)**. I was sitting in my apartment and it seemed as if my entire world had crashed around me since a few days ago when I found out my long time boyfriend Kyle was cheating on me. I'd been sitting in my apartment for days just staring at the ceiling. I couldn't eat, I could barely sleep, and I refused to open the shades... the sun was to happy for my depressed mood. I was holding a pillow and had my eyes squeezed shut, I could feel myself about to cry again. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I screamed. My head whipped around to see my best friend Mike standing there smiling. I paused my music and took off my headphones. He walked around and sat next to me. "How'd you get in?" I asked forgetting one small detail.

"I know where you hide the spare Izzy, you said I could come over whenever, remember?" he said trying to hold back a laugh at how lost I was. I've known Mike since forever and he's the closest friend I have ever had. He saw how dark my apartment was and saw that my eyes were red. I hadn't talked to him since I broke up with Kyle, so he didn't know. He looked at me in concern. "What's the matter sunshine?" he asked softly. I happened to be the happiest person he met, so I was his little ray of sunshine. I smiled a little.

"You're not even trying and yet you can make me smile" I said sweetly and looked down at the floor. He didn't like that I was avoiding the question. He quickly turned my head back to look at him and locked my crystal blue eyes with his beautiful blue/grey ones. "You know I can't stand when you do that" he said coolly.

"Do what?" I asked trying to get him to move on, but he pushed further.

"Evade things I ask you"

"Mike-"

"No Iz, what's up with you? You never frown, I have never _**once**_ seen you frown... except for the times when you've hurt yourself... or when someone else hurts-, wait... is it that stupid little fucker Kyle?" I didn't say anything, but my eyes watering up was enough for him to know that what this was. "I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna fucking kill him" he said turning the other way and getting up to get his coat from the wall hook.

"Mike wait" I said getting up and going after him. He turned to me.

"What'd he do?" he asked straightly.

"Mike just calm dow-"

"What did he do Isabel?" his eyes narrowed and I was wondering why he was getting this worked up.

"Mike, calm the fuck down, okay? You're scaring me" I said. He sighed and ran a hand back through his hair.

"Alright, alright, you're right... I'll sit down" he went and sat back on the couch and I sat right next to him and leaned over on his shoulder, Miz always made me better, just because I knew he cared as much as he did. He was running his fingers through my thick, wavy, chestnut brown hair that went down almost to my hips. "Why are you so overprotective?" I asked wrinkling my nose a little. He chuckled a little.

"'Cause Iz... you're like a little sister to me" he answered sweetly kissing the top of my head.

"I'm not that much younger" I said looking up at him.

"8 months younger is still that much younger" I rolled my eyes playfully. "Now, what'd he do?"

"Oh my God Mikey"

"What did he do that is so bad that you don't wanna tell-"

"He cheated on me, okay? And you damn well know I hate telling anyone shit that hurts this much!" I said sitting up and hugging my knees against my chest.

"He had better hope I don't run into him any time soon" Mike mumbled under his breath. He wrapped me in a hug from behind. "Look Izzy... I'm leaving for my next event tomorrow, and I want you coming with me, I can't leave you here by yourself, and don't try and wriggle out of it with some bullshit lie because we both know you don't know how to like to me" he said softly in my ear. I thought about it and sighed in defeat, he's right, I can't lie to him, it's a bad habit that I need to learn how to break. "Alright Mizanon... I'll come" I said. He let go and spun me around to look at him. He smiled widely.

"This is gonna be awesome" he said. I rolled my eyes know his catchphrase all too well from watching RAW, Main Event, and Smackdown every week. "You wanna stay at my place tonight so I don't have to worry about you not waking up tomorrow, because I know how you are when it comes to sleeping" he asked jokingly. I nodded slightly and before I realized anything that was happening he had yanked me up off the couch, helped me with my coat, and we were driving away in his car.

**(1) I don't own this son but it is SPECTACULAR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Jimmy! You here?" Mike shouted into the house after he shut the door. I heard feet padding down the stairs and turned to see Mike's step brother James. "Something up? You okay?" James asked a bit frantically, worried that his brother needed him for something important, and then he noticed I was there. "You want me to go, don't you?" he asked leaning up against the wall and giving his step brother a 'really?' type glance.

"Would you mind?" he asked, sounding like he honestly cared.

"Keys" Mike tossed them to him and he got on his shoes and jacket "I'm out" he said and walked out the door. I crossed my arms and rolled my head back to look up at Mike, who has me by a good half a foot. He caught my glance and looked a little confused. "What?" he asked.

"Why is it that any time I come over you make him leave?" I questioned, finally starting to realize that is exactly what he does. His face flushed slightly at my sudden realization.

"I don't get to see you very often with my busy as fuck schedule and I don't like interruptions, as you well know" he said smiling playfully. He's lying, he is so totally lying to me. I shook my head and didn't say a word. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water out of the side of the fridge because I was thirsty. I sat down at the island and Mike leaned on the other side, phone in hand. "What do you want?" he asked, I still couldn't eat, I'll admit, I'm hungry... but I can't do it.

"I ate already" I lied.

"You're gonna eat something Iz because you're a dirty fucking liar"

"I am not a dirty fucking liar Mizanin!"

"Really?"

"Don't you play that game with me"

"Really?"

"Miz"

"Rreeaallllyy?"

"Fine, Chinese"

"Thank you"

I grabbed my iPod out of my pocket and was putting on my music while I was walking into the living room when I tripped over a box and letters spilled out all over the place. Mike ran in and helped me up. "You okay Isa-" he looked out at all the letters and immediately started putting them back in the box, like he didn't want me to see it. I knelt down and started picking them up and noticed my name on the fronts of the envelopes. I looked over at a few others and saw that they also had my name on them. The fuck? I looked up at Mike. "Why do all these envelopes have my name on the front?" I asked and he was turned away but I knew he was mouthing 'fuck!' he looked back at me, and awkward smile on his face. "It was something I was doing once, I messed up... a lot... so I kept all these for future reference" he said lying straight to my face, yet again. I crossed my arms, bit the inside of my cheek, puckered my lips slightly, and death stared him... this look _**always**_ made him crack. He looked away and kept putting the letters in the box, but I could tell he was coming closer and closer to telling me. Right before he broke the doorbell rang and he _**bolted**_ for the door. He came back and put the bag on the coffee table. I rolled my eyes since I knew that this was the only time he was gonna remain unbroken. He sat on the couch and I went and sat next to him and he flicked on the T.V. He went scrolling through the channels and found 'Jaws' **(1)** on one of the channels, and he left it on because he knew I was scared out of my mind when it came to that movie. I finished my beef fried rice and found myself burying my face into Mike's shoulder every single time the movie started freaking me out... which was _**way**_ more ofter than you'd think. We watched a couple other movies and I eventually just fell asleep snuggled up against his side, my legs brought up behind me, and his arm wrapped around me.

**(1)- I personally happen to be terrified of that movie, not sure about anybody else out there :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"_You could try to beg for mercy! Go ahead and try to run! No escape and no redemption, understand the end's begun!" _came Mike's theme song a little too loudly in my ears. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that Mike was no longer in the room. I was laying on the couch with a blanket over me and my headphones on with my music turned up. I paused the song and put the headphones and iPod on the table and sat up. I looked around and didn't see him anywhere and I didn't hear him. I got up and walked out into the hall and heard some voices coming from the kitchen. "Dolph, I don't give a fuck if you have any control over those two freaks or not! You better _**damn**_ make sure that they don't lay a _**hand**_ on Isabel or so help me I will- hhheeeyyy... Iz! I didn't know you were up" Mike stopped mid sentence when he turned and saw me leaning on the door frame. He quickly ended his heated call and put his phone on the counter. "How are ya sunshine?" he asked trying to play it off cool. I smiled and shook my head.

"Wasn't really expecting to wake up to loud music and being the source of you threatening your co-worker!" I said sarcastically "But, Morning Miz" I walked over and kissed his cheek before walking past him and grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge. The light was shining in through the window and I looked out the window to see some of Mike's neighbors walking around outside in jackets. I really _**hate**_ the cold. Whatever happened to moving to Florida Iz? The fuck ever happened to that. I turned back around to see Mike looking at me with his spectacular smile that I always seemed to catch gracing his face when we hang out. Oh yeah, I thought, _**that's **_why. I smiled playfully at him. "Am I really _**that**_ interesting? You seem to have not taken your eyes off me since I walked in!" I joked.

"Yeah, Iz, you really are" he said in a raspy low tone that sent shivers down my spine. I really didn't know how to respond so I just smiled and sat down right across from him as he leaned on the opposite side of the counter. "Iz?" he said. I looked up.

"Hm?" I asked.

"Have I ever told you how lucky I am to have such an amazing friend like you?"

I was about to respond but I realized he didn't say something stupid like he always does, so I just had my arms down in front of me on the counter top and stared up at him blankly while he stared back at me with the most intense and meaningful look he has ever used on me. He smiled and turned the other way and flicked on the radio. "_Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City? I'm a thousand miles away but, girl, tonight you look so pretty, yes you do... Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true"_ came the song 'Hey There Delilah' by: The Plain White T's through the speakers. I smiled thinking back to the first time me and Mike heard that song.

-_We'd been out that night with our friends and it had been after I broke up with some bitch I'd been dating for a while and Mike had been trying to cheer me up. We were driving home and he turned the radio on to Z100 and they just happened to be playing that song for I'd say the 10,000,000th time because I found out that had been the release date. He pulled into the park nearby and I just sat there staring out the window and out into space and I could see Mike leaning on the steering wheel listening really carefully to the song. After the song finished he clicked off the radio and started talking. "Iz?" he said leaning back off the wheel._

"_Hm?" I asked turning to look back at him, a piece of hair falling in front of my face and my 3D glasses that I poked the lenses out of ('cause that's always been my thing). He brushed the hair out of my face and locked my eyes._

"_That song is a perfect description of you"_

"_Why?" I asked "You and I both know I don't live in NYC"_

"_I know... but you shine brighter and are more beautiful than anyone there"_

_He took his hand away and looked back to the wheel a few seconds later putting the car in reverse to bring me home. I put my hand on his and he looked up at me. I smiled for the first time in days. "Now I **fully** understand why you're my best friend Mike" I said. He chuckled and dropped his head, then looked up a little. "Really?" he asked. I shoved his shoulder._

"_Shut up!" I joked and leaned back onto my seat. He chuckled and looked back out the front windshield. "Thanks Mikey... you're an amazing person"_

"_I say the same about you Izzy"-_

"Hey Iz, you good?" came Mike's voice through my thoughts. I shook my head and came back to reality.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine" I said smiling at him, wondering how lucky _**I**_ was to have such an amazing friend as him.

"What'chya thinking about?"

"Nothing..."

"C'mon Izzy, what was it?" he slid into the seat next to me and started poking my arm.

"Nothing Mike! Stop!"

"What was it?" he said squishing my cheeks with his hand and turning my face towards his. I smiled and batted his hand away.

"The night we first heard this song... it's really not that big a deal"

"Well, it was for me"

"Why so?"

"No reason... just has real value to me" he said hopping out of the chair and walking out into the hall. I followed right behind him. He went up the stairs and towards his room, I'm guessing to get a new shirt since he managed to get some shit on the front, probably a juice stain. "Mike, don't play that with me, there's a reason behind _**everything**_ you do" I said shutting his door behind me. He took off his shirt, tossed it in the laundry basket, and went digging through his drawers.

"Really?" he asked, I wasn't in the mood to start playing this game... he's been acting weird since we got here.

"Mizanin... the _**fuck**_ is _**up**_ with you lately? You've been acting... different"

He looked up at me. "Different... how?" he questioned, and he had a little worry in his eyes that I was catching on to something. I took a step closer and he went back to looking for a shirt but his vision kept flicking back to me. "You've seemed... more protective... more secretive... more... intense" I said leaning back on the other side of the dresser. He pulled out a black T-shirt with white designs all over the front that was tight against his form and he pulled it over his head and down to cover the perfect tanned skin of his chest and abdomen. I quickly took my eyes off his now covered abdomen and locked his eyes again. He smiled. "Now, how about you? You've seemed more interested in things going on lately, and you've seemed _**really**_ interested in being around me... even more-so than usual" he said coming right in front of me, his hands on the dresser on either side of me, in a way basically making sure that I couldn't go anywhere. His face was only inches from my own and my gaze was quickly flicking between his lips and his eyes, debating whether to kiss him or to push him backwards, away from me. I've only recently realized that I'm in love with Mike... but he's a hot shot WWE Superstar, former reality T.V. star, new movie star... and I'm just... Isabel. I'm just Isabel Collins, Best Buy executive, and unimportant friend of 'The Awesome One'. I pushed him backwards, not wanting to get into anything, not wanting to lose Miz as a friend. "Nevermind... forget I said anything..." I said walking out of the room. I sat down on the couch and ran my fingers back through my hair. I heard Mike's footsteps pounding down the stairs with the sound of his luggage hitting the stairs behind him. He appeared in the doorway to the living room seconds later. "Ready to go sunshine? It's a long drive to the Smackdown venue" he said, his million dollar smile on his face. I put my iPod in my pocket and walked out past him. "Yeah, but can we drop by my place so I can grab some clothes?" I asked pulling open the door and shoving my shoes on.

"I've got some for you already... you've left quite an amount of your clothes here in the amount of times you've stayed over" he said tossing me a knapsack which I just managed to catch. I looked back at him, the smile never leaving his face.

"I'll be in the car" I said slinging the bag over my shoulder, hop-stepping down the stairs, and strolling across the front lawn. I opened the passenger door and climbed in. I tossed the bag into the back seat and pulled out my iPod and headphones. "_Iiii'm comin' up, so you better get this party started!"_ came the opening to 'Get The Party Started' by: P!NK. I tuned my head to see Mike locking his front door and start coming out toward the car. Here we go, I thought, Mike has me all to himself... why do I eel like I'm in trouble?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_"__Wake me up inside, wake me up inside! Call my name and save me from the dark! Bid my blood to run! Before I come undone! Save me from the no-thing I've beco-o-ome"_ came the lyrics of 'Bring Me To Life' by: Evanescence, which I was awakened by. I rolled my head back and slowly opened my eyes to the darkness and shimmering street lights around me. I noticed the surplus amount of cars speeding down the streets and the buildings that seemed to go up forever... we were in NYC. I pause my song and put my headphones around my neck. I looked over at Mike who flicked a quick glance at me out of the corner of his eye and smiled. "Have a nice nap Princess?" he asked. (He sat through so many Disney princess movies when were younger... I feel so bad now for making him do that :p ). I let out an over-exaggerated breath and rolled my eyes. "Yeah Mike, slept like a baby" I said and put my head back on the seat. We pulled into the Madison Square Garden parking lot and I got out of the car and almost fell... I'm not used to staying in a vehicle for long periods of time. Mike caught me before I hit the ground and helped me back to my feet. "Walk much?" he asked playfully.

"Oh you know damn well I'm faster on my feet than you are!" I shot back trying to keep a straight face, but I broke and started smiling mid-sentence. He grabbed his things out of the trunk and I just left my bag I the car. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and started texting my friend Catie that I wouldn't be in town for a day or two because I was in New York with Mike. I wasn't watching where I was going and didn't realize that Mike was no longer in front of me so I hit into another person walking into the arena. We both fell to the floor and his things flew all over the floor. "Oh my GOD! I'm so sorry! I should have watched where I was going!" I said not looking at the man and just started helping him clean his things up. I had just about cleaned up everything when I pulled up a white boxer robe up off the floor that had the initials 'CR' on the front with a zipper going down, and I could recognize that logo anywhere. I looked up at see Cody Rhodes putting his things into his bags and smiled at my gaping mouth. He sat back on his heels. "Shocked much?" he asked.

"You're... a-and I... and, a-and" I stuttered trying to find something to say. Cody Rhodes and Randy Orton are my biggest celebrity crushes, so you could believe I was dumbfounded and stumbling for words when I found out I had accidentally knocked him to the floor. He packed the rest of his things into his bags and we both stood up. "You a new Diva or are you trying to find the entrance?" he asked.

"N-neither... I'm-I'm here with my friend Mike" I stuttered. His eyes went wide.

"Wait woah woah wait... _**you're **_the Isabel he talks _**non-stop**_ about?"

I looked at him a little funny. Mike talks about me a lot? "Uh, yeah, I'm Isabel Collins... and I lost Miz"

"C'mon... I'll probably be able to help you with that" he offered and we walked into the Superstar's entrance together. Cody was asking me nonsense questions about my past with Mike, and I answered every single one of them... then came one I would have never guessed. "Are you and Mike, you know, a couple?" he asked. I smiled at the thought of being able to call myself Mike's girlfriend... but shook my head softly, looking at the ground.

"No" I answered "We're not together"

"Huh, I would have thought you were with the way he talks about you"

My head snapped up to look at Cody "What does he say?"

"Well, he's always saying how beautiful you are, he can't help but smile when you're there, you can light up a room with just a smile, and that you're _**amazing**_" I froze where I was and stared at Cody. Did I hear right? Mike says I'm beautiful? I'm the reason for his smile? I'm... _**amazing**_? Cody looked at me weird. "You okay Isabel?" he asked. I came back to reality.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm fine"

We found Mike about 2 minuets later when he was running like crazy down the halls to find me. When he caught us he asked what happened and thanked Cody for making sure I didn't get myself into trouble... 'cause God only knows what kind of trouble I could have gotten myself into walking around by myself.

I waited outside the guys locker room for Mike to change for his match tonight on Main Event. I saw a girl skipping by who immediately stopped and backtracked after she saw me. She looked at me and then smiled... a bit creepily at that. "Hi, my name's AJ... you a new Diva here?" she asked swaying back and forth on her feet. "Uh, no... I'm Isabel Collins, it's great to meet you though" I said smiling warmly at her.

"If you're not a Diva, then, why are you back here?"

"I'm, uh, with my friend Mike"

"Oooohhhh, so _**you're**_ the girl Miz threatened us not to touch! Well... you seem nice... I don't think we'll have a problem" and she just skipped off. What a strange girl, I thought. Out at the match AJ was about to go out for a distraction when I saw Big E Langston go around to mess with Miz. I quickly spun her towards me and started yelling at her. She started yelling back and eventually she said something that just pushed me over the God damn edge. "You know what?! The only reason you're out here is because you're a fucking Diva WANNABE!" she shouted in my face. My face just dead set on her and my head tilted off slightly... what always happens before I'm about to kill somebody. I slapped her across the face and tackled her to the ground. I heard Mike's theme song go off indicating he won the match but I was was to caught up in fighting with AJ to notice. When Mike saw us on the floor he immediately dragged me off of AJ and Big E had to restrain AJ from coming after me. Dolph and Big E just hung around out in the arena with AJ for a minuet or two after Miz dragged me backstage. He sat me in the car and stood outside the door, leaning on the roof looking down at me. "What did she do to make you so mad?" he asked. I avoided looking at him because I was still fuming that he dragged me out of there before I was finished with her. "Iz, I know you're mad but talk to me!" He pleaded. I still wouldn't talk. "Iz, don't make me do it" he warned. I looked up at him, arms still crossed in front of my chest. He knows how to make me talk, he can _**always**_ get me to talk. I bit the inside of my cheek and Mike leaned down right in front of my face, and I mean _**right**_ in front of my face. I was staring to get nervous, my thoughts were whirling, and I was trying to keep myself from kissing him... again. "Diva wannabe" I said finally. He looked at me curiously.

"What?" he asked.

"She called me a Diva wannabe"

"Really?"

I turned back forward in the car and stared out the windshield... I wasn't in the mood for this game. "Alright, I'll be back in a few minuets, I'm gonna get dressed and I'll take you to the hotel and bring you home tomorrow since I don't have to be anywhere 'til Monday" he said and when he turned to leave he stopped when he got to the end of the car. "Hello Mike, how are you doing?" came the familiar voice of the Chairman of the Board, Mr. McMahon. I looked out the car door at him. He smiled at me. "I see you brought a friend along without asking my permission! Well... normally I _**would**_ be mad at that... but I did enjoy watching her beat the _**HELL**_ out of AJ!... I'd like to see if you're really WWE material! How about a rematch between you and AJ on Friday Night Smackdown?" he purposed "If you can beat her again, you can be a WWE Diva" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "What? REALLY?!" I asked disbelievingly.

"Very serious! So what do you say..."

"Isabel"

"What do ya say Isabel? You gonna wrestle this Friday?"

"You can count on it Mr. McMahon!" I said.

"See you both then"

He left and Miz leaned on the trunk of the car and looked at me like he did when we were back at his house. "Well, looks like little Izzy's gonna get a shot at her dream" he said smiling. I looked at him funny. I had never told anyone, not even Mike, that I had wanted to be a WWE Diva. "H-how did you know?" I asked in disbelief.

"Please Collins, I can read you like a book... It's not obvious that you wanted a job here... but to you _**best friend, **_I had no problem picking up on it" he said and then went to go get dressed so we could go to the hotel. God damn Mizanin, you really know me, don't you?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I could hear Mike singing in the kitchen of the hotel room, even though he thought I couldn't hear him. _"A thousand miles seem pretty far but they've got planes and trains and cars, I'd walk to you if I had not other way" _came his voice. I smiled and turned around, looking away from my phone screen for 2 seconds. "You're a really good singer Mike, how come you don't more often?" I asked him. I saw him freeze, and he looked my way. "You were listening?" he asked.

"Yeah, but there were some parts I couldn't hear"

"What parts?"

"Mostly the ones around where Delilah's name was used" I heard him sigh in relief. "Why? Something you hiding Mikey?" I asked setting my phone down and getting off the couch to go bug him.Mike was popping a bag of popcorn he'd gotten for us a little while ago and he was going to let me pick a movie for us to watch. I walked around him in a closed semicircle since he'd pressed himself so close to the counter. "What are you hiding Mike?" I asked quietly, a sly smile on my face. He was a little tensed because he knew I could get shit out of him. I rested my arms on the counter and looked up at him, he was avoiding eye contact with me at all costs. "Mikey?" I said. He finally looked at me. "You did great tonight... Too bad AJ ruined my ringside view" I said diverting the topic, I knew how to work right into something... He still hasn't learned how I do it. "Really?" He said. I shoved him.

"Shut up"

The microwave wet off and Mike pulled out the bowl he'd gotten while he was out too. We walked back in and I flicked through the movie channels until I found one that I was settling on. Titanic. Mike groaned a little because he hated these older love story movies, but I had to sit through Jaws, he's sitting through Titanic. I had my legs pulled up behind me and was leaning on Mike's shoulder, and eventually I got tired of moving my arm after I would get comfortable so Mike just started putting the popcorn in my mouth.

After the movie ended, Mike got up and went into the kitchen and put the bowl on the counter, and I could hear him singing again, but he was doing it a little lighter than before... but I heard him better this time. _"Oh Bell babe I can promise you that by the time that we get through the world will never ever be the same, and you're to bla-a-a-a-ame"_ came the lyrics. What? Was I hearing right? Did he just say Bell babe? As in the nickname he gave me in the 4th grade? I sat up when he came back in. "Mike, I heard you" I said, and he froze mid-step.

"Huh?" he asked, trying to play confused.

"You replaced Delilah with Bell babe... I heard you"

"Bell babe, you're hearing things"

"No I'm not!"

"You're tired, you should go to sleep"

"Mike stop trying to-"

"Bell... trust me... I didn't say anything... you're just overtired... you did have a really long day"

I yawned slightly and he chuckled. "See?"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Mike, I'm going to bed" I said getting up off the couch and walking past him toward the two bedrooms, but then thought better about just walking back here. I went back out and kissed his cheek. "See ya in the morning Mikey" I said and then went to my room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

-Mike-

I watched Iz walk down the hall to her bedroom and mentally scolded myself for not kissing her. I've been crushing on her for years, I've had more than enough chances to tell her, even to fucking kiss her and I've let every single one pass right by me. I wish I knew what was holding me back. I picked up my phone, put on my music, and started scrolling through pictures. Soon I started realizing that I wasn't scrolling through my pictures but Izzy's. I smiled at the stupid pictures she had on here with the both of us... then I saw this one picture that really caught my eye... it was a picture of a some song lyrics.

_'But my God it's so beautiful when the boy smiles'_

_'I kinda wanna be more then friends'_

_'I'm crazy it's true, crazy 4 u'_

_'Yes you can hold my hand if you want to, 'cause I wanna hold yours too'_

_'Something is taking over, you got my heart set on roller coaster'_

_'I want you to want me, I need you to need me, I love you to love me'_

There were lines and lines and then at the bottom there was something that said '_My Feelings For", _the name was cut off. I let me head roll back and groaned, of course the name isn't there, I thought. I clicked the edit button and pressed the crop button to see if she purposely cropped out the name... and I almost ran in Izzy's room when I saw it... the name there... the name she cropped out purposely... and I couldn't believe what I was seeing here...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I was up half the night thinking about what I'd heard Mike sing last night and I had finally convinced myself that I did hear right, that I wasn't overtired, and that I was going to tell Mike I love him. I got up out of bed and walked into the kitchen to see Mike standing in there and I smiled. "Mike ,can I-" I started but then he turned and I saw he was in the phone. He motioned me to hold on a second while the person I the other end kept talking. "Alright... Uh huh... Alright... Okay, love you too Maryse... Okay... See you soon, okay?... Alright, bye" he turned to me... But I was still hung up in hearing him saying he loves Maryse... I felt so stupid. "Morning Izzy, what's up, you seemed really eager to say something when you walked in here" he said leaning his weight over in the arm that was resting on the counter. Damn can he read me like a book. I was stumbling for something to say so I wouldn't look like an idiot.

"N- nothing, it was nothing, I actually forgot! I'm gonna go back to my room" I said getting a bit awkward and then turning to go back to my hotel room.

"Might want your phone then" he said. I turned around and saw him holding my phone and my eyes went a little wide.

"Wh- where did you get that?" I stuttered. Mike walked forward tot he point that he was right in front of me, holding my phone right over my head. I made a grab for it but he brought his hand up higher so I couldn't reach it. "What's the matter Bell babe? Hiding something?" He asked. What did he see in my phone?

"Did you go through my phone or something?" I asked making another jump for my phone and just narrowly missing it.

"We'll our phones do look exactly the same, I thought I was looking through MY photos" he said shrugging. My eyes went wider.

"P-pictures?" I stuttered, getting really nervous.

"Yeah, and actually, you have some pretty nice photos on here... Especially the one with the song quotes" I was just staring at him now. He saw the picture. He saw my song lyrics picture. "Who's Markus? Did he replace me as your best friend while I was gone?" He asked playfully as he gave me back my phone. I was instantly relieved and inlet out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"No Mike, nobody could **_EVER_** replace you" I said smiling. I could have sworn I'd written Mikey on that page instead of my code name for him. I took my phone out of his hand and looked down at my screensaver which was a picture of me as Mike from when we were in high school. Mike looked down at the screen and chuckled. "Hey I remember that! We were at that costume party senior year, you went in that crazy purple bob wig and that crazy colorful dress and I was some FBI spy or something... You got SOO drunk!" He said poking me in the side. I squealed since I'm so ticklish and he smiled wider. "Wow, I forgot little Izzy Collins is ticklish!" He said. I looked at him, eyes widening again.

"Don't, no, no, don't you **DARE**!" I said as he caught me and wrestled me softly down to the ground and started ticking me relentlessly. I was laughing and trying to slap his hands away but he's still a lot stronger than me so I was kinda at his tickling mercy.

He finally stopped and I was trying to catch my breath from laughing so hard... I really couldn't remember the last time I laughed that hard because of Mike. He was around so little it was actually PAINFUL to see him leave me. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I sat up and leaned over against Mike as I got out the last if my laughs, years streaming down my cheeks. "You are so stupid" I said shoving him playfully.

"Hey, you still love me" he said wrapping his arm around my shoulders as we sat there. I could hear 'Beautiful Soul' blaring through someone's radio next to us and I got up and started dancing a little and Mike got up and started dancing with me. "I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just any one to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and you're beautiful soul" came the lyrics. I tripped and fell but Mike caught me as brought me back up, and I was right in front of him. It was quiet except for the music and we just looked at each other until something in my mind was just telling me to lean my head forward. I didn't realize I was, but I kinda just...did. Mike's lips pressed against mine softly and it felt... it... it felt like nothing I've ever felt before. I felt sparks, and butterflies and my mind was whirling, and I literally just left reality. I pulled back and looked up at him and I wanted to say something but he just smiled. "Don't even try and say something, don't worry about it. It happens" he said and slowly let go of me and went towards the kitchen and looked back at me as he did. "I can make you eggs if you want" he said happily, a little too happily if you ask me. I just nodded blankly and didn't even say anything, I was intent on not saying anything until I could literally think of one thing to say, because I wasn't thinking straight, my mind was still whirling. I know I want him, and I know what he does to me... but I can't tear him away from Maryse if he loves her... That wouldn't be right... I'd rather him be happy with Maryse than unhappy with me... I guess I'm just gonna have to live with it.

**A/N- Dun dun dun. They finally kissed! Yay! But Maryse is the only thing standing in the way (oh no!). Stay tuned for the next installment if, My Mizfit :p**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Over the years that Mike has been in WWE he would always have to go to the gym and practice while he was home, and so I would always go and help him out. I'd help him with his workout and so he would teach me some basic things Superstars and Divas would use in the ring. He would be so into me being able to kick his ass with everything he'd teach me, he wouldn't let me stop working at the moves until I could do it without him telling me what to do... so lets just say, I made it my mission to be able to kick his ass on my own when he'd come home. So I knew the basics about everything and I had a score to settle with that crazy little bitch AJ, so I was pretty confident I was going to beat AJ tomorrow. Mike and I set out to the next arena a little while after the whole kiss thing and I had on my headphones thinking about everything Mike's taught me while 'Radioactive' by: Imagine Dragons was playing. _"Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Welcome to the new age, to the new age"_ blared the song. I could hear Mike saying my name so I paused the song and looked over at him. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Ready for tomorrow Bell Babe?" He asked smirking.

"Thought you put that nickname to rest in the 12th grade" I joked happily, finding myself smiling and loving the sound of that nickname again.

"I did, but I kinda love it again... Brings back some good times" he said.

"Like when you had to drag me to your house after that party?"

"Yeah! Like that!" He said, neither one of us could help but laugh at that. I looked over at him smiling.

"I'm really lucky you brought me to your house, if my mom would have found out I'd gotten drunk I would have been in SOO much trouble... You're an amazing friend Mikey" I said.

"Trust me, even if you had gotten in trouble, that wouldn't have stopped me from scaling the side of your house to climb in your window and see you... There isn't anything is let get between us" he said softly. I could tell he wanted to say something else to me so I poked him.

"There's something else you want to say Mike" I probed. He shook his head.

"No there isn't"

"Really?"

"Iz, no"

"Really?"

"That's my game Isabel"

"REALLY?"

"Okay you know what?-"

Just then he was getting a call from Mr. McMahon, so he clicked the answer button on his steering wheel and the call connected to the car. "Hey Mr, McMahon" he said politely.

"Mike, how are ya?" Mr. McMahon responded a little too eagerly.

"Fiiine" Mike said warily "What's the call about?"

"Well I was thinking, and I was pondering on the fact if if I made the right decision putting who I'm believing is an inexperienced drift of yours against that crazy little diva AJ... So that led me to think, what about putting someone who could help her out in that match, like maybe make it a mixed tag match! The Miz and... Uh... Isabel, that's it! The Miz and Isabel against Dolph and AJ!" A smile grew on both of our faces.

"We think that's a fantastic idea Sir" Mike said cheerily.

"Fantastic! So it's set then! See you both at Smackdown" he said and hung up the phone. I leaned back in my chair and smiled. My very first match in WWE and it with my best friend as my tag team partner. Mike took a quick glance over at me. "Someone seems happy" he said pulling into the parking lot of the hotel we'd be staying at.

"Well I'm gonna be in a match with my best friend as my tag team partner for my first ever wrestling match in my dream job... Yeah... I'm happy" I was smiling and I really couldn't stop. This had to be the greatest day I've had in a long time... Lets just hope that streak keeps up...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Mike checked us into the hotel and I was looking around me at the nice lobby. I spotted a few other WWE superstars around there and I was trying my best not to freak out, since I am probably one of the biggest fangirls ever. Mike almost literally dragged me upstairs after I almost had a meltdown when Orton walked in because I was DONE when he did. Mike put his bag in his room when we got upstairs and then just too me he was gonna go take a shower. I went into my room and went looking through my new things since Mike stopped I the way over here at some stores to get me some clothes as a bag to get me through until I could get home and actually get some of my own clothes. I pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top since I'd managed to ask the front desk if there was a gym here or anywhere nearby, they'd told me there was one about a block or two down. I pulled off my top and was going over to the bed, where I'd tossed my clothes, to get my sapphire top when I heard something over in the doorway. I saw Mike standing there. "Oh shit!" I said turning the other way laughing and grabbed my shirt, pulling it over my head "Didn't hear you get out Mike" I felt his arms wrap around my bare waist since I hadn't pulled my shirt down fully and I was picked up and thrown down into the bed.

"Now where could little Izzy be going?" He asked, his hands next to either side of my head, his bare chest still sparkling from missed water droplets. I looked up at him innocently.

"What could you possibly mean?" I asked with my most sweet and innocent voice. He smirked.

"C'mon Iz, where ya headed?"

"The gym, I wanna practice what you've taught me"

"And you would have went without me?" He put a hand in his chest in mock shock "I'm offended Miss Collins"

"You were in the shower and I didn't wanna bug you"

"You couldn't bug me with something like that, I'd always be happy to help"

Truth was, after what happened earlier today, I wasn't sure if I could practice on him. He drove me crazy, and I'd have and excuse to have my hands on him, but it'd make me feel guilty with the whole Maryse situation... and I **_HATED_** feeling guilty. "C'mon, get dressed, I'm coming with you" he said finalizing that, cause once Mike said he was coming somewhere or doing something, there was no getting him to think otherwise. I sighed as he walked out of the room and I put on my shorts , socks, sneakers, and walked to the door to the room. I didn't see Mike so is figured I'd get a head start so I walked out and to the elevator. I'd literally gotten out the front lobby doors when he caught up to me. "Iz what's up, you never leave me in the dust like that, did I do something?" he asked worriedly. I didn't answer the question because if I did that would not be something I would want to say. He stopped and turned me towards him. "We're not going anywhere 'til you answer me Isabel Marie Collins" he started using my full name. I shifted my weight to my left foot and crossed my arms.

"You sound like my mother" I said getting a little agitated that he couldn't leave it. He got that look on his face where I knew what he was going to say next. Before he said anything I put my hand up to stop him. "Don't you dare 'Really?' Michael, just leave it, you didn't really do anything okay?" I said and started walking again. Mike stopped me yet again and I just wanted to get to the gym and be done because he was getting on my nerves and we didn't even get there yet.

"What do you mean I didn't **_REALLY_** do anything?" he questioned, keeping a hand on my upper and looking me dead in the eye. I tried to yank my arm out of his hand but his hand didn't go anywhere and I looked up at him, anger flashing through my eyes.

"Let. It. Go" I said pronouncing every word to the letter.

"Really?" I was just sent over the edge now.

"Oh my god can you just **_STOP_**? I said I didn't want to **_FUCKING_** talk about it and you keep pushing at the god damn subject, **LET IT THE FUCK GO!"**

"Is it **_WRONG_** to worry about my **_BEST FRIEND?!_**"

"Well there's a difference between **_WORRYING AND GETTING ON MY GOD DAMN LAST FUCKING NERVE MICHAEL! JUST LEAVE IT BE AND LEAVE ME ALONE!_**" I yelled at him and finally was able to yank my arm out if his hand and started storming down the street to the gym. Once I'd gotten there I walked to the back where the ring was and just kinda sat back against the turnbuckle an held my head. Mike and I had never yelled at each other like that before, and I really had no reason to go off that badly, it just really got annoying that he couldn't just leave it for once. I let out a deep breath and felt a tear slip down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. Keep it together Iz, you both just need to cool down. "You good?" came the sweet, spine chilling voice I could only pick as Randy Orton. I opened my eyes and looked up to see him standing about 2 or 3 feet away. I scrambled to my feet and out on a fake smile. "Yeah, yeah, fine" I said leaning back against the turnbuckle behind me. He chucked.

"1, you're a terrible liar, and 2, you're really bad at playing it cool" he said, his icy blue eyes trained on my soft green/grey ones. I chuckled to myself an held out my hand.

"Isabel Collins" I introduced "and your The Viper, Randy Orton I'd I know my Superstars well enough" I said as he took my hand in his and shook it.

"Ah, so you're the infamous Izzy the locker room has heard so much about" he said and smirked. I nodded.

"And don't forget the girl who went off on AJ on Main Event last night" I reminded him.

"Oh course! Who could forget that one! So where's good 'ol Mikey Mizanin anyways?" He asked looking around. I god. A bit awkward, swaying a hit in my feet.

"I, uh, he's not gonna come, I don't think" I looked out the door and still didn't see any sign if him.

"Are you here to practice or something? 'Cause I wouldn't mind helping if you need" he offered.

"Yeah, I'd really appreciate that" I replied happily moving forward to start practicing with him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**-Mike-**

I watched Iz walk down the street and I felt **_HORRIBLE_**. She's right, I need to learn when to let it be and when to keep at it... I really should have gotten the clue when her voice got really cold. I ran a hand back through my hair and I wanted to go after her, but she needed to cool off, and I needed to figure out what I was going to do to apologize. I turned and walked back into the lobby as went upstairs trying to figure out what to do. My phone started ringing and I picked up, not checking the name, praying it was Izzy. "Hello?" I said quickly.

"Hey Mike!" came Maryse's cheery voice. I smiled, she was always way too happy.

"Hey Maryse" I said dropping down into the couch.

"What happened and what did you do?" Damn, she's good.

"I knew something was up with Iz and I was trying to get it out if her but-"

"You went too far and pissed her the fuck off didn't you?"

"Yeah" I rubbed the back of my neck and looked at the ceiling "I really screwed up"

"Alright, look, if you're ever gonna get this girl you need to learn she'll tell you what's wrong and if she doesn't wanna talk about it, DROP IT! There is nothing worse than a guy who can't leave her alone when she needs it"

"Well what am I gonna do now? She was FUMING when she walked away"

"Look, let her cool off, when she comes back apologize, admit you were being stupid, and don't poke at it again, got it Mizanin?" I chuckled.

"Got it... Thanks Maryse... You're aawweessommee" she giggled at that.

"Thanks, and I am STILL psyched about the concert tickets you got me, still love you for that"

"Yeah yeah, love you too Maryse, I call you later of tomorrow or something and let you know"

"Alright, bye Miz"

"Bye Maryse"

I hung up and looked up any Chinese restaurants around here and found one a few blocks away. I grabbed my jacket as went out to go get it, I really needed to do something nice to make up for being a jackass.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I was sprawled in the mat from exhaustion, Randy really knew how to push someone to the limit. We'd been working for about the past two hours and I almost literally collapsed about 5 minuets ago and he chuckled at me. "You're seriously tired?" He mocked and I looked up to see a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry I'm not as perfect at Mr. Randy Orton" I joked.

"C'mon, get up"

"Nnooooo"

"Isabel"

"I'm not getting up"

"Isa-"

"I'm not. getting. up." I had a smile on my face, but I still wasn't getting off the floor. Randy dragged me across the ring and propped me up against the turnbuckle and then went out of the ring to get some water bottles. He climbed back in and tossed me a bottle and I drank a good almost half of it. "You ever gonna get up?" Randy asked smirking from a few feet away.

"Maybe" I answered giving him a smirk of my own and took another sip of water. He walked over and yanked me up to which I slipped his leg out from under him and knocked him to his back on the mat. I smiled down at him deviously. "How is it down there?" I mocked crossing my arms.

"I don't know" he said, his smirk crawling back as he grabbed my leg, pulling me down to the mat next to him and pinned my arms down "You tell me" I looked up at him dead serious. "Really?" I asked, my face not breaking.

"You've spent way to much time with Mike" he said getting off me an helping me to my feet. I caught a look at the clock on the wall and saw it was 8:45, and I have completely forgotten why I was mad at Mike earlier. "I'm gonna head out Randy, thanks a TON for helping me out, I really appreciate it" I said putting my hand out. He shook my hand a smirked.

"Awesome finally getting to meet you Isabel, hope you get into the company so we can see more of each other" he gave me a wink and walked I we to his own things to leave. I got out if the ring and grabbed my phone off the bench in my way out and looked at it and saw I had a message from Mike asking where I was. I texted him saying I was headed back right now as I walked out the door into the cool late evening air. The sun was almost set and I took another sip of my water as I walked back towards the hotel. I felt a hand on my shoulder and almost punched Randy Orton in the face. I stopped myself just in time looking at him and put a hand over my heart letting out a huge breath. "Go-od, you fucking scared me!" I yelled, playfully shoving him back. He rolled his eyes and took the step back forward.

"Well, I figured, since we're headed to the same place, why not walk back together?" He said, and eyebrow arching as he looked at me, slight hope flickering through his icy blue eyes. I nodded happily.

"Love to"

We filled the entire walk with conversation, even if I wasn't paying attention to most of it. We stepped into the elevator and he insisted in walking me to my room, and I didn't argue, I felt like he was just like Mike when it came to saying he was going to do something. We were outside the door to Mike and my room and I knocked in the door (since, being the dumbass I am, I forgot my room key). "Again, thank you SOO much for helping me out Randy, that was-" I was cut off by his lips pressing roughly to mine, and it would be an understatement to say I was caught if guard. I slowly melted into it. He finally pulled away and smiled at me, like genuinely smiled at me. "I'll be cheering you on tomorrow Isabel" he said softly and headed back to the elevator, taking one last look at me before he got in. The door finally opened in front of me with Mike standing there smiling. I walked in and hugged Mike as I walked past him, and then I caught sight of what was in front of me. I felt Mikes hands in my shoulders. "I wanted to make up for being a jackass" he said softly. I smiled seeing he got Chinese food, had the first season of Haven in the DVD player in the TV (I'm not convinced that's a real thing, but for the sake of the story, in this world it is :p), and I could just tell there was chocolate marshmallow ice cream in the fridge. "Did I do a good job?" He asked sweetly. I nodded dumbfounded. Mike had always questioned my liking for supernatural and suspense shows, but he was going to put up with it for now for me. "I'd say you MORE than made up for being a jackass" I responded. I sat down on the couch, grabbing the remote as Mike sat next to me and handed me my beef fried rice. He was asking so many questions during the episodes, but he finally caught on and was able to follow in his own. After about 3 episodes were done, Mike paused it and looked at me. "Did I hear somebody outside with you before?" he questioned turning towards me. I nodded.

"Randy, he helped me out at the gym" I responded, scooping out some more rice from the carton in my hands, not looking up at him.

"Aanndd?" He could tell I wasn't saying something.

"Aanndd... We kinda... kissed"

"What?"

"I- he kissed me, and I'm not even sure if I like him"

"Calm down Iz, I just wasn't sure I heard you right... I heard you perfectly that time"

He leaned back against the couch and pressed play again and we both sat in silence as the episodes kept rolling. I went and laid on Mike's shoulder and I could feel him subconsciously stroking my hair, which I really enjoyed. After I'd changed the diva for about the 3rd time I could tell Mike had fallen asleep because he was no longer toying with my hair and I could hear him lightly snoring. I smiled and looked back at him, he's adorable when he's asleep. I'd finished my ice cream and was still laying over on Mike's shoulder, and I passed out at one point during the 4th disc myself. I was so excited for tomorrow... But I was hearing a legitimate voice inside my head while I was sleeping.** '**_**You'll never reach it. You'll never do it. You can't do it. You're an incapable little bitch**__.'_ The voices of doubt and hated kept rolling... And slowly... I started to believe it...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**-Mike-**

_I opened my eyes and saw Izzy lying on my chest. I was so confused. We were in the hotel's bedroom, but I remember falling asleep on the couch. "Iz, Isabel, wake up" I said shaking he lightly. She stirred slightly and then moved her head to look up at me and smile tiredly._

_"Morning Mizzy" she said sweetly, her voice still heavy with sleep._

_"How did we get in here? I remember I fell asleep out in the living room last night"_

_"No silly, we slept in here last night... I don't see how you could forget" she moved herself up and I could see he silky royal blue nightgown, which really looked stunning on her. "Don't you remember?" She asked, a questioning glint in her eyes. I shook my head._

_"Remember what?"_

_"You told me you love me"_

_"I'm sorry, I said what?"_

_"God Mike, it's like someone wiped you mind or something... You kissed me and admitted you've loved me since forever, and I told you I love you too... We kissed, one thing led to another, and we ended up here" I saw the wicked glint in her eye and was so shocked I couldn't remember any of this. "You're aawweessommee" she whispered softly, kissing the edge of my jaw. I turned to her and pressed my lips roughly_ _to hers, savoring the moment that I could finally kiss her, for real, and I didn't have to try and walk away from what it felt like. Her lips parted from mine. "I love you" she said softly._

_"I love you too Iz"_

My eyes opened_ to _show me I was sitting alone in the slightly lighted hotel room living room and sighed. I should have known it was only a dream. I got up and started walking to my bedroom to get my clothes and get ready for later when I heard what sounded like muffled crying coming from Izzy's room. I walked down the hall and opened the door and saw her sitting on the bed, holding on to a pillow, crying her eyes out. "Iz, what's wrong?" I asked extremely worried as I rushed over to her. She tried to wipe the tears away and keep herself from looking at me.

"Nothing Mike, I'm fine, I'm fine" she tried to reassure me. I turned her to look at me.

"Who are you trying to convince here? Me or you?" She broke down again and started spilling.

"I just... All last night I was hearing this voice in my head, it was telling me I'd never be able to beat AJ, that I wasn't good enough... And it's probably right, what if I'm just an incapable little bitch?" She pulled the pillow in tighter and she was kind of trembling. I pulled her into my chest and held her.

"Iz, don't ever talk like that about yourself. You're amazing, you're perfect, you am do anything you set you fucking mind to" I said softly, trying to calm her down.

"But what if-"

"No, not buts, no what ifs, no you can't... Do you think I got where I am saying I can't?" She shook her head softly. "Exactly. And you're not facing her alone, you have me to tag in so I can beat the crap outta Dolph... You're gonna be AAAWWWEEESSSOOOMMMEEE"

She looked up at me hopefully. "You really think so?"

"I do. With every fiver of my being I believe that" a smile tugged at her lips and she wiped her eyes again.

"You're amazing Mikey... I hope you know that"

She got up and walked out of the room and I felt amazing that I was able to help her out. I've had problems like that before, and I don't think she remembers that she was the one who snapped me out of them... So really... she's the amazing one... I'm just lucky. Lucky to have her in my life, lucky to have the greatest friend anybody could ask for... Lucky that I could be in the match with her tonight. And if everything goes the way I want it to... She'll be mine by the end of the night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I was sitting on the couch after Mile had gotten through to me in the bedroom. I'd actually noticed the weight on my wrist that I never notice. I looked down and saw the charm bracelet Mike had gotten me for my 20th birthday. _-"If someone said 3 years from now, you'd be long gone. I'd stand up and punch them out! 'Cause they're all wrong and, that last kiss! I'll cherish! Until we meet aga-ain! And time makes, it harder, I wish I could remember! But I keep, your memory! You visit me in my sleep! My darlin! Who knew?... My darlin, my darling, Who Knew? My darlin, I miss you, my darlin, Who Knew?... Who knew?" Blared out the song I was singing to all morning, 'Who Knew' by: P!NK (1). I was sprawled out on my couch, not really in the mood to do much since this was the first time I wasn't gonna be able to spend my birthday with Mikey. He was out for about the past month a a half, maybe even more since I stopped counting after 2 weeks, filming some TV series that I didn't bother remembering the name of. I was happy for him and all... I just... I really missed him. I finished singing the song again when I heard the music cut and I was really confused. I got up and walked I to the other room where my computer was (since my music was blaring off my iTunes from my computer) and as u was walking across the room I was tackled to the ground. I screamed and rolled over only to find myself staring at my best friend. I reached up to poke his cheek because I was convinced that I just tripped and I was hallucinating. "Well someone seems a little sad on her birthday, I think I need to change that" he joked with a huge smile spreading across his lips. "MIKEY!" I shouted as I sat up and wrapped my arms around him, so happy he was here._

_"God Princess, I wasn't gone that long was I?"_

_"It felt like forever... I missed you so much"_

_I felt his arms wrap around me tightly as I buried my face in his shoulder. "I know... I missed you too"_

_ He let go if e and I pulled back and saw that smile still plasters in his face. "I got you something Izzy" he said and pulled a box out if his pocket and handed it to me. I stared at him questioningly and room the box out if his hand and opened it to reveal a beautiful silver charm bracelet that had a heart charm and a 4 leaf clover charm. He took it out of my hands and put it on my wrist himself and I looked at him in awe. "Mike I, it's amazing. I love it" I said, fumbling for words the entire sentence._

_"Happy Birthday Iz" he said softly. I kissed his cheek and hugged him again._

_"You're the greatest fried ever Mike... You're amazing Mizanin"_

_"So are you Collins"-_

There were a whole ton of charms they hung from it now from different places all over the world. Mike never forgot to grab in while he was away, and I never asked him to, I never even expected him to! He just kind of, did. "Iz?" came Mike's voice from across the room. My head snapped up and I smiled lightly.

"Yeah" I answered sweetly.

"I've been saying you name for the past 5 minuets, where were you?"

"Back when you have me the charm bracelet"

He came and sat down next to me and took my wrist in his hand, looking at my almost full bracelet. There was a pyramid, an Eiffel Tower, a Great Wall, and so many other ones. "You know... At some point I'm gonna have to remember not to get you any more charms" he joked and looked at me.

"Eh, you'll stop eventually" I joked back and looked up to meet his eyes. He was do close to me and I wanted to so badly pull him to me and kiss him and never have to stop... but that couldn't happen... he was my best friend, he knew me better than anyone, I couldn't throw that all away because of a little romance... and plus, he had Maryse, why would he leave her to be with me. Nether of us would tear our gaze away and I could just feel us getting closer and closer... and luckily, my phone rang before anything could escalate. I went into the kitchen and grabbed the ringing phone and answered it. "Hello?" I said a bit hurriedly.

"Isabel? Hey, it's actually better you picked up the phone" came Vince's voice. I moved the phone away from me for a second and realized it was Mike's phone, not mine.

"Uh, why is that sir?" my voice was a bit shaky, u was dreading what I might hear.

"Because darling, we actually have too much packed in on Smackdown, we're going to have to cut your match. And I actually think it's for the best. I don't know what I was doing putting a random friend of one of my employees in a match! Sorry Isabel... Maybe next time"

"I understand... Anything can happen in WWE, thank you "

"I'm really sorry Miss Isabel, but you should come tote show anyways, I'll let security know to give you a front row seat to all the action"

"Thank you sir, goodbye" I hung up the phone and felt a tear slips down my cheek. Mike walked in and walked over. I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders. "Iz, what's up? What happened?" he asked softly, concern laced into his cool tone.

"They, uh, they cut the match" I answered turning to face him. He wrapped his arms around me and I but my lip. I wanted to cry, but then again I didn't. I really wanted this shot, but I would have probably made a fool of myself out there if the match actually had gone through. I just buried my face in his chest and he rubbed my back softly, just trying to keep me calm. After a really long while he had to get ready for Smackdown since he still ha a Miz TV segment to do and I went in my room and started playing music off my phone. The first song to come on was 'Hey There Delilah'. I glared at my phone "Not your best timing" I said to it. Talking to your phone Izzy, smooth. I grabbed a spaghetti strap red ruffled blouse, a pair of ripped jeans, my little short sleeve half length black jacket and my red converse sneakers. Alright, I thought, Smackdown here I come.

**(1)- So for anyone that would even look it up or anything and do the math to when it would be (I'm pretty sure nobody would care to do that thought) 'Who Knew' wasn't out when the character Isabel's 20the birthday would have been, it just kinda went with the story and I've been obsessing over this song for days... So yeah... Deal with it ;) :p**

**A/N- Just to be clear here, I REFUSE TO BE PREDICTABLE! THAT WILL NOT HAPPEN! I WILL NOT BE PREDICTABLE! Have fun with the little curveballs in future my dear readers :D ;) :p Love you all :)**


End file.
